


Все к лучшему

by deva_gor, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Midi, 2 lvl [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьба шутить горазда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все к лучшему

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОМП (человек/ящерид)  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Всё к лучшему"

Когда рядом полыхнуло, и разом навалилась тяжёлая липкая темнота, в угасающем сознании только и успела промелькнуть мысль о том, насколько это будет нелепый, глупый конец. Вот так, на рядовой, казалось бы, простейшей операции по зачистке уже освобождённой от противника территории. Глупо, глупо… Внутренний голос истончился в пронзительный писк, а после не стало уже ничего.

Однако у судьбы на Сида оказались иные планы: места в путешествии в один конец на этот раз ему не досталось. Не сказать, чтобы он обрадовался или огорчился этому обстоятельству: очнувшись в госпитальной регенерационной капсуле, Сид ощутил лишь тошноту, вызванную навязчивым запахом регегеля, и тянущую тупую боль заживающих ожогов, выматывающую все оставшиеся силы. Поэтому медику, запустившему по одной из опутывающих его капельниц мягкое снотворное, он только благодарно улыбнулся, по крайней мере, понадеялся, что гримаса, исказившая лицо, сойдёт за улыбку. Сид приходил в сознание ещё несколько раз и всегда ненадолго, ровно на те несколько минут, что требовались дежурному медику, чтобы дойти до его капсулы, свериться с показателями приборов и ввести очередную дозу убаюкивающего снотворного. Снов Сид не видел.

Судьба, видать по всему, оказалась горазда шутить, что выяснилось на контрольном обследовании, предшествующем выписке. К тому времени Сид, казалось, отоспался на год вперёд и теперь щеголял новой нежно-розовой кожей без следа как ожогов, так и привычного дополнительного волосяного покрова. Не то чтобы и раньше он мог похвастаться этакой альфа-самцовой порослью, но вид абсолютно гладкой груди, рук и ног каждый раз приводил в недоумение. Сид уже предвкушал незлобные солёные шуточки сослуживцев, когда несколько слов, сказанные тихим, приятным голосом немолодого хирурга, обрушились тяжестью бетонной плиты, вышибли дух, заставив судорожно закашляться. Всё оказалось просто и страшно: слишком обширный ожог дыхательных путей, частичная кибергизация ‒ о, сущие пустяки! ‒ и нестандартная реакция организма на адреналин, выражающаяся в угрозе отторжения имплантов в стрессовой ситуации. Иными словами, жить можно и даже весьма долго ‒ служить нельзя. Приказом командования Сид уже неделю как отправлен в отставку, списан в почётный утиль. Дальнейшее запомнилось плохо: словно во сне, Сид собирал немногочисленные пожитки, прощался с ребятами, обещал не пропадать, держаться на связи, прилетать в гости… Ноги сами принесли его в космопорт, где Сид выкупил место в ближайшем рейсе, отбывающем через полчаса, даже не поинтересовавшись конечным пунктом назначения. Закрыв за собой дверь крохотной одноместной каюты, он без сил сполз на пол и свернулся клубком, подтянув колени к животу и обхватив их руками.

Планета, на которую его забросил случай, оказалась весьма обжитой. Как сообщил терминал в гостиничном номере, климат практически по всей её территории отличался умеренностью, сводя год, по сути, к двум сезонам: с переменной облачностью и дождливому. Имелись на планете три больших материка и множество островов ‒ излюбленных мест уединённого отдыха местного населения. Само население являлось многорасовым с преобладанием местного народа ‒ ящеридов. Также присутствовали подобные Сиду хуманины ‒ вот уж без них никуда, ‒ имелись и небольшие общины нескольких других народов. Собственно, на этом полезная информация заканчивалась: ни животный, ни растительный мир, ни тем более полезные ископаемые Сида не заинтересовали. Привычный, въевшийся в нутро алгоритм действий требовал личной разведки местности, и Сид вышел в город, неторопливо зашагав по теневой стороне улицы. Ненадолго задержавшись в центре с дробящими солнце небоскрёбами, свернул на одну из боковых улиц, занятых офисами попроще и небольшими магазинчиками на первых этажах домов. Пару кварталов спустя взгляд неожиданно зацепило объявление о продаже в окне одного из подобных заведений. Сам не зная, зачем, Сид толкнул дверь и вошёл внутрь. Помещение, используемое прежним владельцем под кафетерий, оказалось средних размеров и в довольно приличном состоянии. Кроме того, за неприметной дверцей скрывалась лестница, ведущая на второй этаж в небольшую, но довольно уютную квартирку. За все годы службы обеспеченный койкой в казарме, пайком и формой по сезону Сид не имел практически никаких трат, увольнительные и пенсия, назначенная по ранению, довели накопления до более чем внушительной суммы, и покупка оказалась делом решённым. Позже Сид так и не смог ответить себе на вопрос о том, почему он купил именно это кафе. Просто в тот момент это показалось правильным, а Сид привык доверять интуиции.

Штат работников, с которыми его познакомил бывший владелец, состоял из повара и его помощника ‒ оба хуманина, ‒ флегматичного ящерида-бармена и двух молоденьких ящерид-официанток. Заведение обычно открывалось в восемь часов утра, предлагая работникам ближайших офисов, составлявшим основной контингент клиентов, простой и плотный завтрак. Следующий наплыв посетителей ожидался около одиннадцати часов, когда набегала стайка секретарей за лёгким перекусом для начальства, позже ‒ в обеденное время, и, наконец, после шести часов вечера. По здравому размышлению Сид решил не менять установленного, несомненно, рационального порядка и отправился обживать квартирку на втором этаже. Квартирка требовала ремонта по мелочёвке, что и заняло ближайшую неделю. Когда же был доведён до ума подтекающий кран и отрегулирована нещадно скрипящая ступенька на узкой лестнице, перед Сидом вновь встал вопрос нахождения себе ежедневного занятия. Всерьёз и в шутку примеряя на себя роль официанта в собственном кафетерии, Сид неторопливо разобрал сумку, выложив вещи на полки шкафа выверено аккуратными стопками. Пустую сумку он перевернул и хорошенько потряс, проверяя, не забыл ли чего. Что-то мягко бухнуло, и Сид недоумённо уставился на пухлую тетрадь в потёртом кожаном переплёте. Кулинарная тетрадка его бабушки, единственная память о доме… Вот и не верь после этого в судьбу. Новоявленный ресторатор ‒ пафосное слово всплыло в сознании искрящимся мыльным пузырём ‒ бережно подхватил сборник рецептов за корешок и, удобно устроившись на кровати, погрузился в чтение. Занятие было найдено. Решено: он станет ежедневно готовить по одному из блюд, записанных в тетради ‒ благо, места на кухне достаточно, мешать повару он не будет.

Илай с детства выделялся среди своей родни, и если бы не очевидное внешнее сходство, впору было бы задуматься о подкидыше. Исконно живя в небольшом предгорном посёлке, семья Илая от мала до велика с увлечением занималась ведением обширного хозяйства: обработка надела и уход за домашней живностью занимали весь световой день. Уже в сумерках, собравшись за большим столом, составляли планы на завтра, плотно ужинали сытной и простой пищей, порой пели длинные старинные песни. Илай от работы не отлынивал, вечерних посиделок не избегал, но чувствовалась в нём некая отчуждённость, словно мыслями он пребывал где-то далеко. До поры безусловно послушный воле старших, однажды юный ящерид взбунтовался. Вместо одного лишь базового школьного курса, до этого дня считавшегося достаточным образованием в глазах семьи, Илай твёрдо решил учиться дальше. Скандал тогда вышел знатный, о чём ещё долго судачил весь посёлок. Переубедить упрямца не смог никто, и осенью, когда отшумел праздник сбора урожая, Илая проводили до околицы.

Большой мир, как это нередко бывает, встретил мечтателя неласково. Добравшись до цели своего путешествия, Илай выяснил, что все сроки приёма в высшие учебные заведения он уже пропустил. Однако пути назад не было: не хватало только с позором возвратиться домой. Денег, собранных в дорогу роднёй, хватило, чтобы снять скромную уютную комнатку, и следующие несколько дней Илай провёл, знакомясь с большим городом. Бездумно забредя на выставку современного искусства, юный ящерид буквально влюбился в экспонируемые в галерее фотоработы, определив для себя отныне дело всей своей жизни. Хандру и растерянность как ветром сдуло, и уже через пару дней Илай устроился на несколько подработок: воплощение мечты требовало материального обеспечения. Первую профессиональную фотокамеру он торжественно презентовал себе на день рождения. Илай фотографировал всё: по пути на работу и с работы, крупные планы и панорамы, виды в парке, портреты знакомых и лица, выхваченные из толпы. Путём проб и ошибок он учился ловить момент и ракурс, работать с освещением и перспективой, выставлять кадр и ретушировать результат. Скоро стены комнаты украсились множеством наиболее удачных работ, и Илай решился: выбрал несколько самых любимых, размножил копии и, завязав на счастье узелок, отослал в журналы.

Несколько писем так и остались без ответа, ещё из пары редакций пришёл вежливый отказ. Очередное послание юный ящерид открывал со смешанными чувствами: неугасающая надежда причудливо переплелась с горечью предыдущих разочарований. Илай перечитал текст письма дважды: сомнений нет, его приглашали на собеседование. Много позже события тех дней вспоминались с улыбкой: и затопившее всё существо ликование, предчувствие первой победы, и сменившая его ледяная волна неуверенности, мучительные сомнения на грани паники… К назначенному времени весь круговорот чувств успел повториться столько раз, что в итоге Илай, что называется, эмоционально перегорел и в кабинет потенциального работодателя вошёл в несвойственном ему состоянии умиротворённого спокойствия и абсолютной гармонии с окружающим миром. В итоге всё собеседование свелось к просмотру дополнительно прихваченных с собой работ и составлению первого редакционного задания.

Отсутствие профессионального образования и самостоятельно пройденный путь становления фотографа позволили Илаю избежать влияния многих штампов, что выгодно отличало его от собратьев по цеху. Во время бесчисленных экспериментов ему также удалось выработать несколько фирменных приёмов ‒ своеобразных маркеров, изюминок его работ. Кроме того, стеснённость в средствах привела к тому, что многие приспособления, фильтры и прочие подручные материалы, как оказалось, во множестве необходимые профессиональному мастеру, Илаю зачастую приходилось практически изобретать заново, используя доступные средства, смекалку и неиссякаемую фантазию. Странное дело: порой нелепо выглядевшие придумки Илая работали ничуть не хуже, а иногда и лучше фабричных образцов. Так и вышло, что спустя несколько лет уже твёрдо стоящий на ногах фотограф в профессиональной среде приобрёл известность не только качеством своих работ, но и неизменным сундучком с причудливыми приспособлениями, многие из которых сами были достойны стать сюжетом для фотографии или частью безумной инсталляции на очередной выставке современного искусства.

И вот теперь Илай сидел за столиком в давно приглянувшемся кафе недалеко от офиса одной из редакций, неторопливо пил освежающий ягодный напиток, закусывая крохотным хрустящим печеньем, и лениво наблюдал за разморёнными жарой прохожими и немногочисленными посетителями заведения. Внезапный грохот, ругань и последующий многоголосый смех, донёсшиеся из хорошо просматриваемой с его места кухни, привлекли внимание ящерида.

Сид привык трезво оценивать свои шансы: в бою это не раз спасало жизнь. Поэтому из великого множества бабушкиных рецептов большая часть была до поры до времени отложена про запас. Начинать следовало с чего-то простого: не слишком хотелось опозориться перед подчинёнными. Тщательно изучив оставшиеся блюда и составив подробный список, Сид сделал свой выбор.

_Драники._

_Картофель очистить и натереть на тёрке, добавить мелко нарезанный лук, сырое яйцо. Соль и перец ‒ по вкусу. Мука до подходящей для оладий консистенции. В сковороде разогреть растительное масло. Картофельную массу выкладывать столовой ложкой, слегка разравнивая. Жарить с обеих сторон до румяной корочки. Подавать драники горячими, со сметаной._

_Примечание: по желанию, в процессе приготовления можно добавить зелень и тёртую морковь, сладкий болгарский перец. Также можно приготовить драники с мясным или грибным припёком. Для этого на уже выложенную для жарки часть драников следует добавить желаемую начинку и накрыть сверху второй порцией картофельной массы. После чего перевернуть и жарить до готовности._

С чисткой картошки Сид справился блестяще: какой из солдат избежал виртуозного овладения этим, несомненно, полезным навыком, вот уже не первое столетие неизменно входящим в курс молодого бойца. Сид умел чистить картошку ‒ на время и на вес ‒ и даже виртуозно срезать шкурку тончайшим слоем так, чтобы она ложилась витой спиралькой без единого разрыва. Чистка и мелкая шинковка лука также не вызвала проблем. И даже тёрка удобно легла в ладонь, привычную к тяжести оружия. Первый тревожный звоночек прозвенел, когда дело дошло до муки, хотелось спросить: «Сколько вешать в граммах?» Сид задумчиво перевёл взгляд с картошки на пакет с мукой и принял мудрое решение добавлять понемногу, благо, консистенцию, подходящую для оладий, он себе примерно представлял. Под руку заботливо подсунули сито для просеивания муки, и Сид понял, что за его манипуляциями ведётся тщательное коллективное наблюдение. Сковорода призывно блестела округлым начищенным боком, нагревшееся масло тихо пошкваркивало, и Сид решительно выложил первую порцию смеси. Масло радостно плеснуло в его сторону ‒ неравнодушный коллектив оперативно облачил шефа в объемный поварской фартук. Своеобразная форма привычно придала уверенности в своих силах, и Сид, поудобнее ухватившись за кухонную лопаточку, приготовился эффектно перевернуть уже зарумянившиеся с одного края драники.

Эффектного жеста не вышло: лепёшки основательно пристали к сковороде, ни в какую не желавшей с ними расставаться. Сид, не сдаваясь, ковырнул сильнее. Ведомый ускорением, приданным сильной рукой, драник взлетел в воздух и, описав крутую дугу, приземлился на макушку Сида подрумяненным бочком кверху. Сковорода, послушная силе отдачи, отлетела в противоположную сторону, с грохотом приземлившись точно в центр мойки. Горка посуды, ожидавшей своего времени, треснула и осела с печальным звоном. Драник медленно сполз Сиду за шиворот.

Цветасто и образно матерясь, Сид промчался через общий зал кафе, на ходу сдирая с себя фартук. По пути столкнувшись с одним из посетителей и торопливо извинившись, взлетел по лестнице и, вымещая злость и стыд, не сдерживая силы, саданул по стене кулаком, в кровь разбивая руку. Боль слегка отрезвила, и Сид поплёлся на поиски аптечки, ругаясь не менее изобретательно, но уже на порядок тише.

Илай с недоумением проводил взглядом разъярённое торнадо, проложившее себе путь через зал кафетерия и заинтересованно прислушался к приглушённому грохоту на втором этаже. Судя по всему, это был новый хозяин заведения. Профессиональная привычка быть в курсе окружающей обстановки подтолкнула к сбору информации. Знакомый бармен подтвердил предположение Илая относительно личности сердитого смерча, оставив достаточно информации к размышлению: всё-таки нечасто отставные служаки становятся держателями кафетерия. Впрочем, чему удивляться: Илай и сам был той ещё белой вороной. Оставив щедрые чаевые, он отправился по своим делам, тем не менее, то и дело возвращаясь мыслями к хозяину кафе и гадая, отвратит ли его первая кулинарная неудача от последующих попыток овладения поварским искусством.

Приняв душ, обработав ссадины и закинув испачканную одежду в стирку, Сид решительно отчеркнул коварный рецепт и продолжил изучать список. Он не привык сдаваться, а значит, и еда не станет тем, что одержит над ним верх. Необходимо лишь учесть сделанные ошибки и впредь постараться их избежать. Повторение попытки приготовления драников Сид после некоторых размышлений решил на время отложить. А пока внимание привлёк неплохой рецепт. Да, на этот раз у него непременно всё получится.

_Рулет сырный, закусочный._

_Кусок любого твёрдого сыра положить в полиэтиленовый пакет и бросить в кипящую воду. Когда сыр расплавится, пакет достать и, остудив до тёплого состояния, раскатать сыр в большой и тонкий пласт. Уложить желаемую начинку, разровняв по пласту сыра, свернуть рулетом и положить в холодильник на несколько часов. Подавать, нарезав кольцами._

_Пример начинки: творог, смешанный с зеленью и чесноком, мелко нарезанным отварным куриным мясом и майонезом. Соль, перец по вкусу. В начинке также можно использовать грибы или сладкий болгарский перец._

Кухня встретила Сида незлобивым весёлым интересом, заботливо расчищенным удобным рабочим местом и новеньким поварским фартуком по размеру. Поддержка коллектива напомнила привычную работу в команде: Сид ощутил такое необходимое чувство прикрытой спины, на которое на гражданке он даже не надеялся. Найдя симпатичную керамическую миску и придирчиво выбрав кастрюлю, он приступил к действию. Зелень легко ложилась под нож, чеснок и творог не имели ничего против тесного соседства. Нашёлся и довольно привлекательный кусок сыра, закипала вода… Сид снял кастрюлю с огня, окунул в кипяток сыр, спелёнатый в целлофановый пакет, конец которого обвязал вокруг ручки кастрюли и, вернув её на плиту, снова уделил внимание подготовке начинки.

Неприятный палёный запах он почувствовал сразу и, уже отбрасывая в сторону нож и стремительно разворачиваясь к плите, знал, что увидит: обёрнутый вокруг ручки кастрюли край пакета вспыхнул и скукожился. Ругаясь сквозь зубы и торопливо убавляя огонь, Сид смог только порадоваться, что сам сыр пострадать не успел. Тем не менее, вылавливание пакета, в результате пустившегося в свободное плавание, заняло гораздо больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Разумеется, неприятности на этом не закончились. Казалось бы, что может быть проще, чем выложить кусок размягчённого сыра на подходящую поверхность и раскатать его в ровный пласт. Опытным путём Сид выяснил, что сыр не имеет ничего против прилипания к этой подходящей поверхности, а также скалке, которой его пытаются раскатать. При попытках же намазать косоватый, но, несомненно, тонкий пласт начинкой сыр наглядно продемонстрировал Сиду иллюстрацию к народной мудрости о том, что «где тонко, там и рвётся», чем занял его ещё на добрых полчаса и заслужил в свой адрес очередную витиеватую тираду. Однако в этой битве Сид вышел очевидным победителем. Хотя результат победы и был откровенно страшноват даже на его неискушённый взгляд, но это, вне всякого сомнения, был рулет. Сырный рулет с творожной начинкой. Собственно говоря, к концу приготовления закуски Сид являл собой практическую иллюстрацию к меню, несмотря на фартук, собрав на своей одежде и лице большинство продуктовых составляющих. Но не то чтобы это сильно испортило ему настроение. Стиральная машинка получила новую порцию белья, а Сид, с чувством выполненного долга упав на постель, провалился в глубокий сон. Казалось, что так он не уставал даже на боевых выездах.

Сегодня Илай получил возможность рассмотреть хозяина кафе как следует. Заляпанный продуктами хуманин прошагал через общий зал неторопливо, с заметной гордостью поставив блюдо с очевидным результатом своего труда на барную стойку, прежде чем скрыться на втором этаже. Мужчина оказался хорошо сложён и, несомненно, привлекателен. Неброская внешность носила отпечаток надёжной мужественности, под одеждой угадывалось гибкое тренированное тело с хорошо развитыми, но не чрезмерными мышцами. Короткая стрижка, видимо, была результатом армейской привычки. Илай неожиданно для себя ощутил желание узнать хуманина ближе. Весьма странное желание, учитывая, что до сих пор он не имел романтических отношений с представителями не своего вида, несмотря на широкий круг общения. Не привыкший действовать сгоряча Илай принял решение всё тщательно обдумать, хорошенько взвесить все плюсы и минусы ситуации и позже, буде интерес к хуманину не ослабнет, составить план действий. Напоследок перекинувшись парой слов с барменом, пойдя на поводу у любопытства, ящерид не отказался угоститься косоватым кулинарным шедевром. На вкус оказалось весьма пикантно, и Илай утянул с блюда ещё пару кусочков.

К предложению симпатичного ящерида сделать фоторепортаж о кафе Сид поначалу отнёсся скептически. Однако тот аргумент, что это может стать для бизнеса неплохой рекламой, убедил его не разбрасываться возможностями для продвижения дела: подводить полюбившийся небольшой, но дружный коллектив не хотелось. Внимание и поддержка работников требовали ответных шагов, и Сид согласился на встречу и интервью. Собственно, на интервью беседа была похожа весьма отдалённо. Сделав несколько снимков интерьера, дизайна меню и устройства кухни, а также не обойдя вниманием фасад заведения и лица сотрудников, ящерид предложил продолжить общение в парке в квартале от кафетерия. Через минуту Сиду вручили натуральную корзинку для пикника и аккуратно выпроводили по направлению к парку с уверениями, что постараются не уронить высокий уровень качества обслуживания посетителей за время его отсутствия. Илай шагал рядом. Ситуация всё больше начинала походить на свидание.

Илай всё больше убеждался, что игра стоила свеч: хуманин оказался приятным собеседником, а очевидное смущение в сочетании с мужественной внешностью совершенно покорило сердце ящерида. Начав разговор в деловом, но доброжелательно-располагающем тоне, Илай потихоньку постарался затронуть более личные темы, рассказал пару забавных ситуаций, связанных с опытом фотосъёмки. Сид оказался благодарным слушателем и неплохим рассказчиком, в свою очередь развлекая спутника байками из армейской жизни. Время летело незаметно, корзинка понемногу пустела, вино, выбранное заботливым доброжелателем, приятно кружило голову, плед, на котором они с удобством расположились, радовал теплотой и мягкостью. Тихо опустившийся на город вечер расцветил небо золотом и глубокой бирюзой. Расставаться определённо не хотелось. Уже в сумерках, подходя к выходу из парка, Илай неловко оступился и в то же мгновение оказался надёжно подхвачен под руку. Горячая ладонь Сида спустилась ниже, сплелись пальцы. Илай руки не отнял.

Это оказалось неожиданно увлекательно: неспешное узнавание друг друга, тихие прогулки, долгие разговоры и уютное молчание. На свой многострадальный кулинарный список Сид теперь поглядывал с новым интересом: сейчас уже хотелось не просто найти занятие, чтобы как-то убить время, а порадовать своей стряпнёй ставшее дорогим существо. Поэтому к выбору рецепта для очередного эксперимента следовало подойти со всей ответственностью.

_Блины._

_Три яйца взбить миксером. Добавить пол-литра тёплой кипячёной воды, около полутора стаканов муки, пару столовых ложек растительного масла, сахар и соль по вкусу. Выпекать на раскалённой сковороде, ничем её не смазывая. Подавать со сметаной и сахаром, с вареньем или с начинкой ‒ мясной, грибной или творожной._

Эксперимент внезапно оказался под угрозой срыва: Илай, заглянувший проведать Сида, застал его врасплох. Набор продуктов, выставленных рядком на рабочий стол в кухонном закутке второго этажа, и сам хозяин в поварском фартуке и с решительным лицом не оставляли сомнения в происходящем. Давно уже Сид не чувствовал себя так неловко. Тем временем Илай, с интересом осмотрев композицию и мимоходом потеревшись о нос Сида в трогательном приветствии, вновь скрылся на лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж. Сид подавил желание броситься следом и с обречённым видом уставился на злополучные продукты, задумчиво теребя завязку фартука. За спиной послышались торопливые шаги и шуршание, заставившие сердце в волнении забиться быстрее: Илай вернулся.

Запланированный на сегодня выезд для съёмок на природе внезапно отменился из-за поломки в системе навигации кара. Конечно, Илай редко полностью полагался на электронику, но одна неисправность могла повлечь за собой следующие, гораздо более серьёзные поломки, и, выбрав из двух зол меньшее, он решил отложить поездку, отогнав кар в ремонтную мастерскую. Напомнив себе о том, что всё, что ни делается ‒ к лучшему, ящерид отправился в кафе, намереваясь провести освободившееся время с Сидом. В общем зале и на кухне хуманина не оказалось. Илаю с готовностью сообщили, что шеф сегодня приходил ненадолго и снова вернулся к себе. Прихватив с кухни зелёное яблоко, ящерид направился наверх. Картина, представшая его взору, выглядела настолько уютно и по-домашнему, что на миг защемило сердце. Представились тихие долгие вечера вместе, совместное приготовление лёгкого завтрака или плотного ужина, уютные столкновения в маленькой кухне, романтичное таскание аппетитных кусочков с тарелок друг друга… От погружения в мечты отвлёк несчастный вид Сида, явное смущение которого бросалось в глаза. Решение пришло мгновенно, и Илай бросился обратно в кафе: ему срочно требовался второй поварской фартук. По пути не без труда разобравшись в завязках, довольный ящерид приблизился к дорогому сердцу хуманину и уткнулся носом в твёрдое плечо, трогательно вздрогнувшее и расслабившееся под его прикосновением.

Обязанности споро поделили, и Илай взялся просеивать муку. Мельком взглянув в его сторону, Сид забыл о том, что собирался делать сам: в ярком солнечном свете, широким потоком лившимся из распахнутого настежь окна, Илай словно светился. Мелкие чешуйки мерцали драгоценным перламутром, а крохотное облачко муки придавало композиции лёгкий туманный флёр, загадочный и романтичный. Время словно замерло, и не осталось во всём мире никого, кроме них. Судьба неслышно подошла ближе, заглянула в души, мазнула по сердцу мягким хвостом и, улыбнувшись влюблённым лукавой, всё понимающей улыбкой, вышла прочь, деликатно притворив за собой дверь.

Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что блинчики они всё же испекли, правда, значительно позже. Наученный горьким опытом Сид обзавёлся сковородой с новейшим антипригарным покрытием. Так что красочных полётов на долю блинчиков не досталось: подвиг приснопамятного драника так и не был повторён. Зато конечный результат радовал глаз разнообразием форм, среди которых отсутствовала разве что только одна: заложенная в рецепте и вековой технологии форма ровного солнечного круга. Если и попадались в высокой, исходящей ароматным паром стопке стилизованные солнышки, то солнышки весьма лохматые, с лучами, прихотливо топорщащимися на все стороны света. Большая же часть экземпляров скорее походила на силуэты медуз или осьминогов. Впрочем, на вкусовых качествах причудливая форма условных блинчиков ничуть не отразилась, и количество их уменьшалось стремительно до тех пор, пока последний не был честно поделён пополам порядком объевшимися гордыми успехом кулинарами.

Напоённые солнцем и счастьем дни потекли неспешной чередой. И были, как и мечталось, долгие тихие вечера и нежные уютные объятья. В ванной прибавилась вторая зубная щётка, а однообразие полок одёжного шкафа расцвело яркими сочными переливами. Начался сезон дождей, на который приходился день рождения Илая. Сид ещё с вечера запас всё необходимое и настроил комм на беззвучный режим. Разбуженный настойчивой вибрацией оповещения до рассвета, он тихо выбрался из-под одеяла, стараясь не потревожить сопящего под боком ящерида и, бесшумно ступая, прокрался на кухню. На сегодня у него были совершенно особенные планы: этот рецепт уже давно не давал ему покоя.

_Домашний хлеб._

_В полстакана чуть тёплой воды добавить две чайные ложки сахара, одну-две чайные ложки муки и одну чайную ложку сухих дрожжей. Оставить в тёплом месте, пока дрожжи не заработают (поднимется пенка до верхнего края чашки)._

_Смазав руки растительным маслом, замесить тесто с достаточным количеством муки (около двух стаканов), щепоткой соли и одним сырым яйцом (яйцо предварительно взбить в пиалушке вилкой и немного оставить для смазывания сформированного хлеба перед выпечкой). Укутав, оставить тесто подходить в тёплом месте около часа._

_Готовое тесто разделить на три части и, раскатав в жгуты, сформировать батон-косичку. Уложить на смазанный маргарином противень и, укрыв полотенцем, оставить подходить в тёплом месте около часа. После смазать оставшимся яйцом и выпекать в духовке при температуре около ста восьмидесяти градусов приблизительно двадцать минут. Готовность можно проверить при помощи соломинки: при прокалывании хорошо пропечённого хлеба она останется сухой. Этот же способ проверки подходит для любой выпечки без начинки._

_Примечание: по желанию, в процессе замеса теста можно добавить щепотку тмина._

Мягкое тесто доверчиво льнуло к рукам, и Сиду вспомнились старые байки о том, что при готовке хлеба особенно важен душевный настрой кулинара: хлеб не терпит злобы и раздражения, за него нельзя браться с мрачными мыслями. Печаль же или тихую душевную тоску хлеб утешит, развеет без следа. Руки мяли, вымешивали, укутывали, раскатывали, формировали, а перед мысленным взором хуманина стоял Илай ‒ смеющийся, омываемый солнечным светом, распалённый, смущённый первым нескромным поцелуем, счастливый и расслабленный, утомлённо прикорнувший на плече Сида. На столе ждал своего часа букет любимых ящеридом полевых цветов и бархатная коробочка, хранящая до поры скромный, но невероятно изящный тонкого плетения брачный браслет. За спиной прошуршали лёгкие шаги, плечи обняли любимые руки, и все страхи и разочарования прошлого омылись с души грозовым ливнем, напитавшим благодатную почву, готовую прорастить новое зёрнышко. Нежно взлелеянный, окружённый чуткой заботой, окрепнет росток, вытянется стройное деревце. Придёт срок, и даст оно плоды, и насытит взрастивших его, и укроет от нескромного взгляда в тени раскидистой кроны.

Оставим же и мы счастливых влюблённых, ведь уже золотится румяным бочком горячий хлеб, а Илай, обмирая от сладкой догадки, приоткрыл заветную коробочку. Браслет окажется ему точно впору, а ко дню рождения Сида теперь придётся искать другой подарок: парный браслет, давно припасённый Илаем, не иначе, вышел из-под руки того же мастера ‒ уж больно хорошо они смотрятся сейчас вместе. Как и сами Сид и Илай.


End file.
